Photographs
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: ONE-SHOT. For once, he listened to her because she gave him hope and the chance to see the world again. And from then on, the table has turned for him to live and relive the good memories for her.


**Photographs**

 _By black'nwhitepanda_

 _Light_. There's too much light, he'd like to say. But knowing what was about to happen in the near future, he doubt he's ever going to think of saying those words again; rather, he'd miss saying those words again.

At the sound of a click, the bright lights were out and he felt himself blink the dryness in his eyes.

"Don't you have any other useful jutsus to use to complete your missions?"

He eyed her impassively as she scribbled some notes in what he presumed was his record.

"It's not good to strain your eyes too much, I'm sure you know that." She said as she scribbled some more finding herself disturbed at the record she was filling out.

She stopped and looked up to her patient intently, "You're only reducing the time for us to find a cure."

The clock was ticking. He was looking at her in resign; His remaining hope flickering every time he drives himself back in her office for yet another checkup.

"If there's no cure, so be it. I've already seen the world enough."

He was in despair, he thought. But she believed he's still hoping; even a little, it IS still a light the sparkles.

She looked at him blankly but inside, she was fighting. She already _knew_ the cure. The problem is, no one was willing to help him. Yes, they were mutually more civilized now but he committed treason. And they believed more in the idea that he helped spark the Fourth Great Ninja War, which ended the life of a thousand rather than him, contributing immensely in saving the life of a thousand more.

Smiling at him, she put her pen down and placed his records in the classified folder because his files are always meant to be confidential.

Standing up, she removed her lab coat and hung it on her chair.

"Walk with me?"

She brought him to places that bring back memories: the academy, the training grounds, Ichiraku Ramen, the bridge, the gates of Konoha, even the bench were he left her for Orochimaru. She brought him there and he didn't know why. Was this her way of telling him that this will be the last time he will see these things?

When she ran out of places to bring him, she brought him to her apartment.

"Wait here!"

She chirped as she served two steaming cups of tea on the kitchen island.

As he waited, his eyes began to wander around her humble abode. Scanning the neatness and completeness of her dining and kitchen, he turned his high stool around to marvel at the warmth of her simple yet cozy living room. It wasn't his first time to be in her apartment but surely, it was the first time he was truly seeing these things.

His onyx eyes were set on the few frames that adorned her living. One was a picture of her family: her father with his obnoxious hairdo standing in the middle of the two Haruno women, arms wrapped around their shoulders grinning like the mischievous people they always were. He thought they were happy.

Another contained both the old and new Team 7 pictures sharing in the same wooden frame. In the middle lied the biggest frame that displayed their most recent picture: a photo of the complete Team 7. Kakashi was secretly looking at the camera in the pretense of reading his orange book; Yamato was beside their old sensei sporting his scary-looking pale face; his replacement, Sai, trying to look as genuinely happy as he could be despite his habit of faking expressions; himself, standing unfortunately beside his replacement trying to contain his contempt; Naruto was pointing at them laughing his head off while Sakura, well, she hogged the entire foreground grinning playfully as she tried to make herself smaller so as not to block everyone else from the picture with her usual victory sign on both her hands.

As he was scanning the rest of her display, he felt her sat beside himself placing an album in between them.

"We're shinobis so we didn't get to take much pictures in our lives." She started as she fixed herself on her high chair.

"But you know what," She said as she pulled open the album, " _It's not the pictures I'm actually after…_ "

As she browsed through the album, she reminisced stories behind every picture taken. Laughing at times and asking questions that need not be answered. He, on the other hand, unusually listened to her brief but sweet narration.

Closing the book in front of them, she pulled her arms up to stretch and awaken her dozing limbs.

"Why are you showing me these things?"

He asked as he was looking at his own reflection from his remaining tea.

"So _we_ could remember a picture of good memories!" Came her simple reply.

* * *

Days have passed and he found himself trapped in the training grounds of Konoha wasting energy and chakra on dummies and bunshins. It has been almost two weeks and he hasn't been sent on any mission. He needed action. Frustrated as he we was, he used his sharingan daring Kami-sama to punish him for mindlessly using his gift until every thing blacked out.

Last he remembered, he was out in the training ground wasting time. Next thing he knew, there were people bustling around him in constant times: Laughing a bit but more than pissed for his irrational behavior. Some, he heard, were nurses tasked to check on his vitals.

As he gained full consciousness, he dared to open his eyes expecting to see darkness. But as he slowly opened his dark coal-colored eyes, he caught a blur of pink on his bedside, her back facing him.

"You're awake." She deadpanned.

How did she know he was awake when she wasn't even facing him?

"You used your kekkei genkai again…" She accused, "and in a useless situation at that."

His eyes were now fully open albeit still a bit blurry from his long, long rest.

"How long have I been here?"

"A day." She replied, her back still facing him.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position holding his head in his hand groaning at the sudden throb he felt. She poured him a cup of water and passed it on to him to relieve his certainly dry throat.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she watched him.

"Stop draining whatever you have left…" She said, "unless you want to see the world in complete darkness."

He stilled; he knew very well what she was implying. Crumpling the paper cup on his grip in annoyance, he sneered.

"I've already seen this world in darkness. There's no difference if I wake up everyday seeing utter blackness."

She sneered back at him. He's been living his life in despair. A little spark of hope won't hurt, she thought.

"I haven't been going on missions," He spoke, "Do you have something to do about it?"

"I do."

Hearing her immediate but nonchalant reply made his blood boil, his hand fisting on the white hospital blanket.

"You're meddling with my life." He spat.

"I am your doctor."

"It doesn't give you the right to stop me from taking missions." He countered.

"Oh I do have." She mocked, "It's my responsibility to keep my patients alive and healthy."

He has yet to reply when she added, "Unfortunately, you've been placed under my care. Would you like someone else to touch your eyes?"

"No." He glared at her, "In fact, I was only forced to have you check my eyes!"

"Well if you were only forced, you shouldn't have come here in the first place when they asked you to." She reasoned calmly.

He kept glaring at her, tempted so much to use his sharingan on her but he didn't. He couldn't and he _wouldn't_.

"You _were_ hoping to keep your sight." She commented, "Because if you weren't, you wouldn't even comply to that agreement. You don't obey anyone, Sasuke."

"You're right," His glare on the innocent wall in front of him was never fading.

"I don't obey anyone…" Then he smirked looking at her, "not even you."

* * *

Another week has passed. He never went to Kakashi to ask for a mission neither did he attempted to leave the village. He stayed and trained everyday. And whenever chance presents itself, he would spar with Naruto, Sai, Lee even and on occasions, the Rokudaime himself. But every sparring session he had, he would restrain himself from using his eye technique. He _listened_. He listened because it was _true_. He was still _hoping._

The last time he saw her, he was overwhelmed by his emotional instability. He was frustrated and he realized, he shouldn't have engaged in a conversation with her at that time. He said things he shouldn't even have.

Now he was wondering where she's been. He hasn't seen her since their last argument, which was over a week now. He hasn't visited the hospital nor was he brought to it for passing out once more. No he hasn't been passing out since he restrained himself from using his sharingan.

One fine day, he found himself standing in the hospital asking the receptionist where Haruno Sakura was. But even before he was told of her whereabouts, he heard his name being called from the other side of the lobby. There, he saw, was the only female legendary sannin standing in all her glory.

Forgetting about what the receptionist has to say, he went and met her teacher halfway.

"What brings you here? Did you use your eyes again?" She inquired suspiciously.

He shook his head in reply.

"Then, why are you here?"

He was about to ask about her apprentice's whereabouts but remembered that this woman in front of him must also be knowledgeable of her own student's research, his clan's eye technique to be exact. He was curious. He wanted to know.

"I was just wondering, how is Sakura's research about my clan's kekkei genkai?"

For a moment, he thought he saw Tsunade flinched at his all too straightforward question. The topic was confidential as it is and he knew she'd bring him somewhere more secluded; thus, he found himself offered a seat inside her office.

"Shizune!" She yelled, "Bring me my sake!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

For the first time in a long time, Shizune heed Tsunade's order for a bottle of sake without necessary scolding. She knew, with the presence of the remaining Uchiha, that this has to be an important matter that needs her master to be sane at all times; thus, the sake.

"And before I forget," She stopped waiting for yet another command, "tell everyone who's looking for me that I'm busy. No questions asked."

And she vanished like the kunoichi she was; only coming back with a bottle of sake and a cup of tea for Sasuke.

Not before her assistant finally closed the door and left them to their privacy, Tsunade rubbed her temples and muttered a string of obscenities under her breath. As per Shikamaru, this truly is a troublesome matter.

"What do you know about it?"

He shook his head. Sakura never mentioned anything about her research to him. He just knew that her hands were on their supposedly secret eye technique.

She sighed and began, "It's been long since she finished her research on your clan's kekkei genkai. It's been done even before you came back here in Konoha."

He was surprised but never showed it. A question, on the other hand, sprang through his head: _why did she keep it?_

"She hasn't told me anything-"

"Of course, she hasn't." She muttered followed by some more curses under her breath.

Silently, he waited for her explanation but it never came. Instead, she told him of how and when it ended.

"Surprisingly, it was during the Fourth Great Ninja War that she finished her research. If I'm not mistaken, it was during that time she was left alone with Obito looking for you in those different dimensions that Kaguya has made."

She shook her head in amusement as she recounted her apprentice's tale.

"It's hilarious how those two found time to discuss about your clan's eye technique in the middle of their search for you. Obito explained that, yes, eye transplant helps in empowering your technique but it never helps in maintaining ones healthy eyesight."

She pursed her lips and winced at the next words she was about to say.

"With the overuse of the technique, soon enough, one will lose his sight. Sure transplant can help but as you know, you're the only remaining living Uchiha."

He knew pretty much about the eye transplant procedure. Madara has taught him enough about it after his long-awaited and regretful battle with his older brother. But just like what Tsunade said, no matter what, an Uchiha's eyes will still deteriorate in time.

"Interestingly, she found a correlation between your lifestyle and gift. She deduced that there's a way to prolong your sight, long enough to last a lifetime without compromising your position as a shinobi."

He stilled upon understanding what it meant.

"You can perform shinobi duties, use your technique and at the same live a vivid life."

 _Hope!_

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Corneal Transplant."

* * *

His conversation with Tsunade that day gave him hope. He took to heart what he should start doing: take care of his health and avoid using his sharingan until a donor presents himself and the procedure has been properly executed on him.

It was unusual for him but he was beyond ecstatic and he seemed to can't keep it to himself. More unusual for a man like him was that he vowed to embrace the woman who gave him this hope to see the world in its full vibrant colors.

' _Uchiha…'_

That day, he was about to leave.

' _I know that's not really your purpose for visiting the hospital.'_

He remembered her say.

' _Just so you know, she's on a_ mission _…'_

He thought he need not to hear any more of it so he left without hearing the rest of what she had to say. Sakura's on a mission and all he had to do is to wait for her to come back and smother her with his gratefulness when she finally arrives. This was her research and finally, they were going to realize it soon enough.

One _fine_ day, he was called to the hospital.

"You have a donor." He heard Tsunade say, "Get yourself ready, we're doing the transplant tonight."

And that day, he spent his whole day at the hospital and for the first time, not dreading the white robe every admitted patient wore. He wished that Sakura would be the one to perform this surgery; unfortunately, he _knew_ she still _was_ on a mission.

Tsunade performed the transplant in place of her apprentice. The last he heard before he was drawn to a medicine-induced sleep was that he would only see the light once again in two days time.

A day after his successful surgery, he woke up to the soft patting of slippers on his room. He didn't know what came to him but he had the urge to say something to this person before they completely leave his room, _"… Thank you."_

The next day, Tsunade announced her presence to him so as not to encourage unwanted retaliation when she removed his bandage. She knew how this Uchiha could get whenever some stranger dares to touch or even say anything about his clan's special eye technique.

"Uchiha, I'm removing your bandage today."

He nodded as he patiently wait for the dressing of his eyes to gently pool on his lap.

"Now slowly, open your eyes."

And as slowly as he could, he fluttered his eyes open. At first he saw a blur but after batting his eyes slowly, his vision cleared.

"Follow the light with your eyes."

Tsunade directed as she clicked on her penlight and so far, he hasn't shown any signs of complication. As she turned off the light, she scribbled a few notes on what he again presumed was his record.

"I'm going to need you to activate your sharingan. I'll only require you to activate the basic."

So he did. Onyx turned blood red and three commas revolved around its axis.

"How does it feel? Does it itch? Do you feel any throbbing?"

She enquired in succession and in reply, he shook his head.

"Good." She commented and scribbled down her notes on his record, "You can deactivate your sharingan now."

Sighing in relief, she signed a paper and handed it to the nurse in waiting.

"Just a few reminders _from_ Sakura, you can use your eye technique anytime your mission requires you to. Make sure though, after your mission, you report to the hospital for checkup." Then she shrugged, "Anyway, it will only go for about 6 months just to keep track of your eyes' health."

She paused for a bit allowing him to take in everything she prescribed before adding a few more, "Also, take care of your body, always get a good rest, eat healthy food and every time you can, try to relax your eyes. And that's about it! You may go after you're done fixing yourself. I already signed your release papers."

He nodded and muttered a barely audible "thank you" and he began readying himself to go home.

* * *

A week has passed and he found himself seated at Ichiraku's eating a bowl of ramen while his loudmouth companion was already on his sixth bowl and still, asking for more.

He was _curious_. It's been almost a week and _her_ mission must have been done already yet he hasn't seen her walking around the busy streets of Konoha. The climax of his bliss is almost over and he'd like to preserve some great feelings when he tell her that her research has been successful.

"Hey Naruto…" He trailed as he prodded the noodle of his ramen.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?" He asked as he continuously slurped his ramen.

"Tsunade said she's on a mission a week before the surgery," He paused, "It's been two weeks since then, have you heard if she's back?"

Naruto carefully gulped down the contents of his mouth. With curious eyes, he studied the face of his best friend.

"You're asking about Sakura-chan?" He stated pensively.

"Hn."

"You spoke longer than your usual retort…"

"…"

Naruto stood from his seat and pointed an accusing finger to his best friend, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TEME!?"

Sasuke only glared at him and muttered his usual insult, "Dobe."

He stood up and paid for his ramen deeming it useless to ask Naruto about their teammate's whereabouts. But even before he takes another step forward, he heard him answer.

"She's back… a week ago, actually. She's probably at the hospital again. Ask Tsunade-baachan, she'd probably know where Sakura-chan is." Naruto suggested as he once again took a seat and prodded on his ramen.

"Thank you…"

Naruto was stunned on his spot, " _And_ you even said _thank you_ …" He commented only to himself silently as he knew that his best friend was already on his way to his next destination.

"Bastard." He smiled bitterly to himself and once again, asked cheerfully for another bowl of ramen.

Just as Naruto said, he found himself standing in front of Tsunade's table waiting impatiently for her reply.

"She just left. Said she'll take a walk to clear her head." She said impassively as she was scribbling notes on a random patient's record.

He thought it was useless. He didn't get any concrete answers from the two people he trusted.

"She's probably at the monument."

He paused for a moment and without hearing another word, he said another "Thank you" and left.

Tsunade stopped writing and looked up to where he stood. She was curious like how Naruto was with his best friend.

"Uchiha…" She muttered and shook her head in amusement.

Could he be more surprising than he already was?

Truly, she was there standing in front of the memorial. He walked towards her more than ready to tell her his good news.

He found himself standing beside her and she has yet to acknowledge his presence. He was disappointed. He was already bold enough not to mask his chakra yet she hasn't recognized his presence.

"How's your eyes?" Suddenly, she phrased.

Like a child, he easily forgot about his disappointment and began telling her how Tsunade told him about her research and how it has been applied to his case and that he's been feeling better about it.

"Thank you, Sakura…" He said for the nth time that day, "...for giving me hope." And he smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

She smiled back and successfully patted his shoulder.

"Take care of those eyes _for me_ , alright?"

And she vanished in a flurry of her namesake's petals.

* * *

Not too long after, he found himself standing once more in front of Tsunade's desk and as usual, she was once again writing on a random patient's record. He was standing there in front of her on a mission to satisfy his curiosity.

"Is it alright to know who my donor was?"

She knew this was coming from him sooner or later. She paused for a moment contemplating on what to tell him and upon making her final decision, she silently stood up and led him to another room not before telling him something she deemed to be necessary.

"Mask your chakra."

Next thing he knew, he found himself standing with Tsunade in front of his donor. She was seated in the corner of the hospital library reading a stack of medical books with her fingers sliding through the bumps of the braille.

"Sakura?"

His breath hitched upon hearing her name in confirmation.

"Shishou!"

She stood abruptly and bowed to where she felt her sensei was standing.

"Take a seat. I'd only like to ask you a few questions."

Pulling two seats at the same time so as not to raise awareness that she wasn't alone with her, she directed Sasuke to take the seat directly in front of her pink-haired apprentice while she sat beside him.

Setting aside her texts, she gave her full attention to her sensei. Staring unknowingly between his and Tsunade's shoulder, she spoke, "What's it all about?"

"Your last mission…" She trailed and she nodded for Tsunade to continue.

Sasuke sat once again listening to her account of her last mission: what happened in her mission and how she end up becoming his donor.

"Is that why you were late from your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"My optic nerves have been damaged and I learned that it was due to the enemy's poison. I was able to extract some of it for research and to make an antidote for future encounter. I found that it slowly kills the nerves beginning from the eyes until one is rendered hopeless. It was made to be that way so the shinobi wouldn't even bother about it until it's already spread throughout his body." She explained pausing only to make sure that her mentor has caught every detail correctly.

"Go on…"

She sighed and continued, "I knew I was going to lose my sight in a week's time just like the promise of the poison. I came back and created an antidote to inject myself right on time before it attacks its next target."

"I assumed this was the time I was informed that you want a transplant to be performed on the very same day." Tsunade asked in confirmation.

"Hai! Before I completely lose my sight, I already asked Hinata-chan for assistance. With her byakugan, we found a rough estimate of when I will completely lose my sight. I signed the waiver and told her to deliver you the news that I'll be Uchiha-san's donor."

Hearing his name mentioned, he looked up and saw sadness etched on her face.

"There's hardly any donor willing to donate their cornea to him. People have yet to accept his full presence and we were running out of time. My case just happened fortunately and coincidentally." She smiled bitterly.

Silence enveloped them. He can't believe what he just found and what he just heard. Thankfully, Tsunade was able to ask the right questions, which answered each of his impending questions. He found this incident to be too much to take in one day but he has to brace it, he'll never know when he'd get this chance of truth again.

He knew they were about to leave when Tsunade spoke once again.

"Have you met him after the surgery?"

Silence once again blanketed them. He held his breath waiting for what she has to say.

"I did!" Then she chuckled lightheartedly, "He even thanked me _twice_ for it _!_ One for the _eyes_ and another for the _hope!_ "

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice's positivity. Before she stood, she patted her hands and whispered encouraging words to her, "You've done a great job, Sakura!"

* * *

It was the first time since she lost her sight that she celebrated her 19th birthday. Like every year in the very same day, her family and close friends would gather in Chouji's favorite place for grilled meat and booze. They'd assist her for her lack of sight but never ridiculed her for losing it on a mission. They treated her the same way they always do even before the accident happened.

Another photo was about to be taken: Sakura was in the middle ready with her usual pose, him on her right side scowling at, and everyone else who can't seem to find their perfect place; thus, were randomly positioned everywhere within the frame.

At the count of three, he felt her nudged at him and she whispered: "Now you don't need a lot of pictures." He made a sideway glance to her, "You just have to open your eyes and treasure the moment…" And he remembered that day she showed him her album, "Anyway, it's not the picture you should be looking forward to… _it's the_ _memory_."

 **END**

 **Comments, suggestions, reviews are so welcome! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
